Week of September 21 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, September 21, 2008 Ord Mantell News Author: Dash L'hnnar GNN has received word that Viceroy Dash L'hnnar has personally went in, taken over, and completely shut down an establishment known as 'General Cerebra's Academy for Orphans who Don't Read Good'. This brief statement was released by the Viceroy: "This has been a long time in the making. It was necessary for us to make sure all orphans were removed from this place before moving in. This 'establishment' is permanently closed. The doors will never be opened again. With the repatriation of the orphans, and the reparations being made, this course of action was not only clearly coming, it was completely necessary. We will soon be releasing a scheduled time for the utter demolition of this building. That is all." Coruscant: Assassination Attempt? Author: Meena Tills Last night Mon Calamari Prime Minister Meena Tills was assaulted by a Nikto and an unnamed co-conspirator while in the Hyperstar Walkway section of Coruscant. He suffered a deep wound to the shoulder from a crysblade and scorching where a heavy duty blaster rifle nearly penetrated his armor. He is currently in the Fiin Memorial Hospital on Mon Calamari undergoing treatment. There is an all points bulletin out for the arrest of the Nikto, Vizuun, who must be considered armed and dangerous. Rumor, however, has it that while he may be armed, he may not be handed. An anonymous report from inside the Jedi Retreat indicates that Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi collected the Nikto's hand and crysblade in the melee. Medical Research Published Author: Graf von Mourn Today Doctor Vyis of von Mourn Enterprise's Medical division published a paper on the genetic code of the large creatures that attacked the citizens of Ord Mantell during Moff Dash L'hnnar's speech. The paper notes the many interesting and unique features of their DNA and the potentials to advance medical research. For the benefits of all sentients the paper includes the complete code and a note from Graf von Mourn that he hopes this sharing of information will ease suffering throughout the galaxy. (OOC: For more detailed info page or @mail mourn or Karin) Monday, September 22, 2008 SoroSuub Announes New Leagues Author: Pesiro During SoroSuub's quarterly announcement of profits and assets, the company announced the creation of three new entertainment leagues to be put on for the people of Sullust and the galaxy. The leagues include a starfighter combat league, a new swoop league, and a gambling series. The company also announced the initial rules and points systems. http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/2008-09-22_GNN_SoroSuub_Announces_New_Leagues Pesiro Interview Author: Pesiro The President of Sullust, Pesiro Nonobi, gives an interview with GNN. The Sullustan President gives his extremely negative opinion of the actions taken by the Republic regarding the Brood of Zergata, going so far as to tell the Republic to fix its corruption issues with the aid of the Jedi. The Sullust President also asks for the extradition of the Brood of Zergata leaders, Ariennye Tei and Edward Zamir, for trial on Sullust and informs the leaders of the former Great Hutt Nation to step down or be removed with the intentions of overhauling the government structure of those worlds. http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/2008-09-22_GNN_Pesiro_Interview Kuat: News Release Author: Graf von Mourn A brief press release from the High Baron's Office. Kuat will shortly be adjusting some of its policies established under the old administration. We ask for patience from our loyal employees and customers while an orderly transition occurs. However, as a sign of our new policies KDY will be re-establishing its branch on Coruscant to sell our civilian craft as soon as is logistically possible. Corellian Response Author: Dash L'hnnar GNN has received a brief statement from the Corellian Viceroy, Dash L'hnnar. It plays as follows: My promises and pledges are known Galaxy-wide. I am the harbinger of freedom and sovereignty, of the choice for a planet to retain its customs, traditions, and laws. I cannot it good conscience remain silent in regards to Kuat, and it's recent changes in Barony. It is no secret the Duros allow off-worlders, so long as they do not delve too deeply in Duros business. It is no secret that it is Kuati law that only Duros may own stock in KDY, and these stockholders govern the planet, with the highest shareholder maintaining executive authority. I appreciate -- the Republic appreciates -- what we hope Senator von Mourn is attempting to accomplish, but this is not the way the Kuati people would have it, and it is in contrast to their traditions and laws. I stand behind Kuat and the Duros populace in their hour of umbrage, and offer any assistance they may ask for, however unlikely that may be. That is all. Kuat: Response to Corellia Author: Graf von Mourn A statement from the Office of the High Baron: Thank you to Viceroy L'hnnar for his concern over the current state of Kuat. We here at KDY deeply appreciate his interest in the government of Kuat and his concern for the welfare of the Kuati people. Viceroy L'hnnar is clearly not very well versed in Kuati law as his statement reveals several misunderstandings. Duros are the only ones allowed to purchase stock in KDY, not own it. They are free to transfer that stock as they see fit, given that once it is purchased it becomes their private property. I have offered my services to the Kuati people as an experienced business administrator and a majority of shareholders have choosen to support me in restoring KDY to its rightful place as the premier shipyard of the Galaxy. We invite Viceroy L'hnnar to visit Kuat and meet with the new High Baron in the coming weeks to see for himself the steps that will be taken to restore the prosperity of Kuat, perhaps after he has allowed the colony world he currently rules as a dictator the freedom it has repeatedly requested from Corellian domination? Captured Author: Dash L'hnnar On the heels of the Corellian Viceroy's response to Kuat is another statement. This one is in regards to the pirate known as 'Vizuun'. Sentients of the Galaxy: This individual has been captured and is being held in an undisclosed installation. He was severely injured during his various escapades, and critically injured during his capture. He has stabilized, and remains unconscious at this time. Further updates will be made as they become available. That is all. Kashyyyk: Coronation Author: Grachazza The time of the upcoming historic coronation of Grachazza as King of Kashyyyk has been announced. In a historic move, several Non-Wookiees have been invited to the event, to be held on Kashyyyk on 21,372:8:12 at noon, Kachiro City local time (OOC: Sunday 28th of September, 9 pm US-EST) (Due to the nature of the event, there will be a number of non-Wookiee PCs invited. Wookiee PCs, if there are any, are also welcome. For the rest of you folks, there will be a number of Wookiee temps available on a first come, first served basis.) Tuesday, September 23, 2008 Kuat: Civil Unrest Author: Darin Sacree The Duros of Kuat began protesting not long after recent government changes. The protests are focused on the sudden ownership of sixty shares of stock not only by an outsider but an outsider who recently attempted to bring KDY employees to trial on charges treason for moving operations off of Coruscant. While a share of corporate stock is sometimes gifted to an outsider, the gift sixty shares is unprecedented. Some Duros are accusing Graf von Mourn of bribery and fraud and demanding his arrest and the return of the stock. Others simply demand that the outsider not interfere in Duros affairs. Most simply want the stock returned to Duros hands. Kuat: von Mourn Steps Aside Author: Graf von Mourn In response to the Duros people's outrage, Graf von Mourn has returned all but 1 share of KDY stock to Loztee the Duros. According to the Republic Senator: "I have nothing but respect for the Duros people. I will continue to assist Loztee in bringing KDY back to being the premier capital shipyard of the galaxy." Ryloth: Attempted Assassination Author: Grachazza We have just recieved news that Grachazza, the Representative of Rienna, former Chancellor of the Republic and soon to be King of Kashyyyk, has layed charges of attempted murder against the government and military of Ryloth. In a short statement released to the media, he explained that, after taking a wrong turn from the Ryloth spaceport, Grachazza found himself about to enter a desert. When he turned, to attempt to return to the spaceport, Ryloth troops blockaded the entrance, and opened fire on him when he tried to pass, very nearly killing him. No word yet on a response from Ryloth. Wednesday, September 24, 2008 Coruscant: Archaeological Display Author: Graf von Mourn von Mourn Enterprises's archaeological division has announced that it has recovered 4 tekkabesh glyphs and is offering to allow viewing of them on a one for one basis. For more information and to arrange viewings please contact Graf von Mourn. Idyllast Cup Author: Pesiro A reporter stands in front of the sabbac table area in the Idyllast Gaming Hall. There are a number of people all around the galaxy milling about and there is no lack of racial diversity present behind him. "It can be stated that the inaugural Idyllast Cup event was a smashing success. With six competitors vying for the large pot, the gambling did not lack drama and excitement. In the end, the Viceroy of Corellia won the tournament and took home a pot of 76,040 credits. Placing 2nd after coming back from way behind was the Exalted Vordo the Hutt. And Pesiro Nonobi placed a competitive third. The last finisher, Trevor, played well, but could not win hands during crucial moments." "In an odd exchange of events, the King of Alderaan took a heft early leave and than promptly left the table with his winnings. I am told the even coordinators will institute new rules regarding the leaving of the table to prevent players from taking money or attempting not to loose it as the Arcona Kaldu did. I am sure the rules will be announced shortly and instituted for the next cup event." SoroSuub Fighter Comp Winner Interviews Author: Magnus SULLUST: A tall human with a thick black beard and piercing green eyes glances at the reporter and then back to the camera. He's nodding a few times as the question is asked without the sound reel running. A little text label calls him "Magnus Flyer" and then sound comes in and the human speaks, "Yeah, it wasn't that hard. Things started off shaky, but then I got rid of one of the Talons and turned around to face the others. Then it was just one, two, three to take out the others," he says, turning a bit to flash a KDY patch that's been pinned on the shoulder of his flight suit. Then he adds, "Don't forget, I flew a KDY LX11. Nice ship for everyone. Try it out!" then he turns and stomps off Camera. Thursday, September 25, 2008 Friday, September 26, 2008 Kashyyyk: Economic Recession Author: Darin Sacree The wookiees are all penned up with nowhere to go. Only the craftiest can venture into the forest to hunt and gather plants. It has been impossible to manage an import-export economy for some time under current restrictions. As both food supplies and bank accounts dwindle, the planet's income drops and unrest begins to take root. Saturday, September 27, 2008 H'rashi Pulling Out Author: Nashtah "Aurra" Sing A GNN report continues with his report "An in other ecomomic news, there has been a plummet in the H'rashi Co. stock. A brief statement from one of the companies leaders stated "There has been some downsizing protocols that have been recently implented and unfortunately various subsidery projects have their funding pulled. H'rashi Shiping, H'rashi Hunters Guild and H'rashi Intergalactic Travel are just a few of the projects that will be ended." The Reporter looks back to camera and then continues "And that the news in intergalactic commerce, back to you Joanne" Brood of Zergata Spire Conquered Author: Euphemia Bellamy In 21,372 YR (Year of the Republic), Month 8, Day 11, coalition forces of the Sullust-Paxo-Yidri Alliance breached the defenses of the Zergata Spire, which had held out for weeks under a sustained bombardment and repeated attempts at incursion. In a few short hours, the clone forces of the Alliance overran the Brood of Zergata positions, killing all remaining Brood forces. During the battle, the Lady Mediator of Paxo was wounded, numerous clones in the Paxo forces ran amok, causing considerable havoc, and several Jedi Knights distinguished themselves on the Alliance side. The elite Sullustan forces under Pesiro Nonobi also proved stunningly effective, as did artillery under the command of the Lord Mentor, Draven of Yidri. At , the Alliance forces have announced their intention to demolish the structure with high explosives. All civilians should avoid the area unless specifically watching from designated viewing locations under Alliance protection. Magnates and dignitaries are invited to request permission to view the festivities. Disclosure: the forces of the Alliance captured a total of 70000 credits in seized assets from the Brood spire, mostly in the form of hoarded treasure. The Lady Mediator, Euphemia Bellamy, has proposed using this sum to fund further anti-Brood activities and reward veterans of the battle and their supporters, including the Jedi Knights who assisted in regaining control of the clones which ran amok and the families of the five Sullustan elites who died in combat. However, fifty thousand credits will be reserved for the persons who bring the Alliance word of the location of any remaining holdouts of the Brood. Category:September 08 GNN Posts